falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Cathedral
|fußzeile = 240px Cathedral warhead detonation cinematic }} 100px "Acolytes of the New God" Zu der Außenwelt ist the Cathedral niemand anderes als eine harmlose (obgleich einschüchternd) Einrichtung für die Children of the Cathedral Organisation, welche versucht, Liebe und Frieden in das Ödland zu bringen. Below it, however, lies a secret underground Vault (more specifically, the Los Angeles Vault), which serves as a home and base for the Master. Hintergrund The Cathedral was built some time after 2155, following the Master's discovery of the Boneyard Vault. He conquered the inhabitants and set up operations there, and the human cultists began to use the Vault as their powerbase. Eventually, this monumental building known as the Cathedral was constructed above the Vault. The Cultists thus became known as the Children of the Cathedral. The Cathedral was destroyed in 2162 either by a man known as the Vault Dweller or by the Master himself, when he learned that his super mutants were sterile. Aufbau Most of the Cathedral ground was taken up by the massive main chapel, whose vaulted ceiling was lost in the darkness above. Small chambers flanking the entrance to it were usually taken up by chanters or other devotees, while doors from the chapel itself led into the Cathedral's infirmary (headed by the notorious Dr. Wu), the shop, offering various souvenirs for the discerning pilgrim, the buildings main power generator, High Elder Lasher's chambers, the base of the tower as well as access to the basement, where all the less useful things were stored...including the entrance to the Los Angeles Vault. From time to time, Father Morpheus would come down from his chambers to give a speech to the gathered faithful. Sometimes, even a giant holographic image of the Master appeared, to the awe of the assembled. The adjoining tower had three floors, where the nightkin resided, as well as the more important members of the Children of the Cathedral, like high priests. Dane resided in a room on the first floor of the tower, while Morpheus, the leader of the Children, resided on the third, upper floor. Lage * Sucht man Cathedral auf der Karte, sollte man sich folgendermaßen orientieren, um dorthin zu gelange. Man bewegt sich ein Quadrat westlich und neunzehn Quadrate südlich von Vault 13. Bemerkenswerte Beute Infos * In the Fallout: New Vegas Add-On, Dead Money, Dog may sometimes say to himself: "I want to go back, back to the base. Or the Church. Liked the Church." As Dog was once a soldier of the Master, "the Church" is a reference to the Cathedral. * The log of Richard Grey found on the Vats control computer at Mariposa Militär-Basis reveals that the Master chose to leave the base in order to find an ideal location to set up permanently to avoid the disadvantages of a 'mobile body'. It is not known how he managed to get to the Cathedral, as he was a horribly mutated, and probably immobile blob of flesh. Verbundene Quests * Destroy the Mutant leader * Convince the Elders to send help Vorkommen kommt in Fallout vor. Galerie Fo1 Cathedral Front.png|The majestic entrance Fo1_Cathedral_Tower.png|The Tower of Doom Fo1_Cathedral_Ground_Floor.png|The interior Cathedral_Ruins.png|The Cathedral, after the nuclear explosion Fo1 Cathedral background.png|Cathedral background used for Sprechende Köpfe Siehe auch * Ending cutscenes for Cathedral en:The Cathedral es:Catedral fr:Cathédrale pl:Katedra pt:The Cathedral ru:Собор Kategorie:Cathedral